


It Was a Monster Mash

by Malewitch



Category: Simon & Garfunkel
Genre: Anal Sex, Come for lube, M/M, gay shit, neck biting, simon and garfunkel, they’re monsters can you tell, vampire top, werewolf bottom, werewolf in heat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-16 13:04:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20818874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malewitch/pseuds/Malewitch
Summary: Paul is a werewolf that needs to bust a mf nut and Art is a vampire that’s thirsty af





	It Was a Monster Mash

**Author's Note:**

> For fanart related to this piece DM me on Instagram @feralpaulsimon or email me at feralraccoon@mail.com

Paul had to run to the trees. No one could see him like this. A full moon in New York City? What god of smartassery thought this was a good idea? Christ, this is irritating.  
The night sky sunk into his skin, drawing out his bodily torture. Hair grew longer and thicker, nails sharpened and elongated painfully. When the minor changes had taken place, his body started to contort in more physical alteration. His ears pointed, and his nose flared and darkened. A tail sprung from his tailbone.   
Hiding behind a tree, he felt his testosterone hit the roof. It scorned him like hellfire and forced out an anguished howl of pain. Howls like this were the closest he got to a mating call.  
Unbeknownst to him, he caught the unwanted attention of another creature that was searching for food nearby. The creature was a known enemy to his people, a vampire, named Arthur. Art didn’t like the invasion of his territory and decided to investigate the intruder.  
“May I ask your name?” He called as he stepped through the foliage.  
“Please! Don’t look at m-“ Paul began to shout, thinking that a human had walked in on him, but to his shock was cut off by a glow emanating from the count’s eyes. “You’re not even a normie, are you?! What are you?”  
“Someone who ‘vants to suck your blood’?” Art mocked his own stereotype. Paul lost some tension at the man’s casual nature, but he was still reserved. After all, he had never met a vampire before, he’d only heard gruesome urban legends of them. “What are you doing here?” Art continued more serious this time.  
“Do you really think a dog man like me is going to roam city streets, Lugosi?” Paul replied sarcastically  
“Watch who you talk to and how.” Art barked sternly.  
“Sorry, sorry.” Paul muttered. “Look, I’m a hormonal mess and I feel snappy and if I don’t mate, I’m going to be stuck like this for four moons.” He started to complain. “Unlike you, I’m still controlled by biological urges.”  
“Care to trade services?” The vampire grinned mischievously. “You scratch my back and I’ll scratch yours quite literally?” Paul wasn’t even going to question the assumptions being made, they both knew how desperate he was.  
“Fine! What do you want?”  
“I’ll spill my seed if you spill your blood.” This suggestion earned the most aggressive reaction from Paul. He was about to shoot spitfire but Art calmly cut him off. “You know people like me l don’t have a naturally occurring blood flow. I need to have SOMETHING circulating to get my prick hard.” He reasoned. Paul wasn’t ready to give up defense but he knew he was right.  
“You’ll only turn me dire, though...” he objected quietly.  
“And what’s your objection to that, boy?” Art laughed. Paul was visibly annoyed, rolling his eyes, submitting anyway.  
“Fuck it, just get on with it!” He said, reluctantly unbuttoning his shirt and exposing his upper half to the other.  
“Gotta love a man with hair, huh?” The count chuckled.  
“Want me to take it back?!”  
“You either deal with me or suffer four moons with a weeping, swollen cock and no one to tame it for you.” Art said assertively with an evil smile, towering seductively over the smaller creature. Paul whimpered, and in all honesty he could’ve cried. “Will this be doggy style?” Art bit his lip. “Or shall I pin your furry little back to the moss below?” Paul quivered.  
“I don’t care, please just get on with it...” he pleaded, knowing this was his only chance at avoiding four months of personal hell.  
Art loved the show he was getting. Seeing an almighty beast being cut down by sexual urges, passive ones nonetheless. If he had harvested the blood by now, his veins would be throbbing. “I’ll just combine acts, then.” He said cooly. “Get down on the ground.”  
Paul was going mad, getting on his back was the epitome of submission for his kind and it was filling his head in a lustful haze just thinking about it. His high was almost interrupted at the sound of soft chuckling.  
“Get your tail out from between your legs, omega.” Art smiled at him “don’t get me wrong, it’s an adorable look, but I can’t get your pants down like this.” Paul whined like a puppy and scooted his butt up a little to pull his tail out from underneath him. Art knelt down and took the tail’s place, pulling his cape to the side and undoing his pants. He lowered down onto Paul and began suckling on his neck.  
“This won’t hurt in the slightest, I promise.” Cooed the vampire as he kissed and licked the place he was about to mark. “Think of it as a hickey.”  
Teeth sunk, toes curled, ears flattened, Paul’s eyes rolled in the back of his head. It was a twisted mix of pain and pleasure, and it had Paul wrapping his legs around Art’s waist. He could feel his life force transferring, swelling the man on top of him.  
Art’s cock was hard within seconds and Paul could already feel him leaking on his stomach. “Are you okay with me using precome for lube?” He asked as he latched off of Paul’s neck, licking blood from his fangs. Paul was practically incapacitated so he offered a weak nod, still heavy from the pleasure he had just felt. Art went ahead and started getting to work.  
“I’m only starting with missionary because I want to see the look on your face when I enter you.” He grinned, getting a horny little moan from his bottom. Art began rubbing his wet tip around Paul’s entrance, teasing a bit by not automatically thrusting in. He eventually caught Paul off guard when he forced himself inside with no warning and at full force. Paul let out a wolf-like yelp and clung tighter to Art.  
“Mmmm, you look so good and red.” Art hummed low, thrusting rhythmically back and forth with the most pleasing fluidity of movement. “The feeling of your pulse is driving me crazy..” he licked the soft fleshy bits around his fangs to stimulate himself. Paul contracted around him, weakening Art’s arms and making him  
moaning to him again.  
“You feel good-“ Paul gasped. “Better than I’ve felt in a while..” it was hard saying these things, he knew vampires were sworn enemies, but goddamnit, this one had him seeing stars. “Oh- GODDESS!” He cried “Oh! Right there! YES just like that, mmm!” By this point his prostate was under attack, repeatedly assaulted and prodded as Art continued stabbing it with his pulsing, wet cock.  
“Turn over so I can finish breeding you.” Art wiped his brow and swiped more precome from Paul’s stomach. As Paul rolled over Art slathered him once more, inserting a finger before pushing back in, earning a little moan from Paul. Art grabbed him by the hips and started humping him rougher than before. Paul howled as he came, semen spilling harder than it ever had before. He went cross eyed and gripped onto the grass as Art kept going.  
The contractions Paul experienced during his orgasm were giving Art an unbearably good massage and before long Art started climaxing himself. He let out a ragged cry as he pushed himself deeper and deeper into Paul, releasing himself as far in as he could. It was as if their souls had merged in that moment, gasping in ecstasy, because of what they had done to each other .  
They lay there, starry eyed, not breaking eye contact for anything. “That was great.” Paul broke the silence. “I can’t say I’ve ever had anything like that before.”  
“Neither have I,” Art admitted “and I think you’re actually the first to make the undead blush.” Paul smiled at the thought. He felt proud of himself.  
“I don’t know how to thank you...” Paul said sheepishly.  
“Howl my name, baby.” Art grinned.  
“Wait, now that I think about it, what is your name?” Paul asked in embarrassment.  
“Arthur.” He cooed softly, stroking Paul’s cheek with his thumb.  
“Nice to meet you Arthur, my name is Paul.” The boy smiled and leaned in, pecking Art’s swollen lips softly.  
“I think I love you Paul...”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, guys! Don’t be afraid to give me some feedback, do you want to see more?


End file.
